


Insufferable

by conceptstage



Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [30]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Beau and Nott discuss Beau's likability over sandwiches.





	Insufferable

“You've been less insufferable lately,” Nott said to Beau who was eating a sandwich across the table.

Beau rolled her eyes. “Why would you say something so cruel when I just made you a sandwich? Take it back,” she said, dryly. It may have been sarcastic if she cared enough.

“That’s my point. You never would have made me a sandwich a few months ago.” She took a large bite and found that it was surprisingly tasty.

“Well, to be fair, we didn’t have the means to make sandwiches until recently. There’s no way to know if I would have made you a sandwich back then without a kitchen.”

Nott huffed in annoyance. “I’m 90% sure you would not have made me a sandwich a few months ago.”

Beau hummed thoughtfully and nodded. “Fair enough. Does that mean you like me now?”

Nott blinked at her in surprise. “What makes you think I didn’t like you to begin with?”

“Are you kidding?” she asked, snorting. “Everyone here hated me for a while after we first met, except probably Jester. Not that I blame you, I’m pretty hate-able most of the time. There’s no reason to act coy about it.”

“I liked you from the first moment you choked out that little girl.”

Beau choked on her sandwich and bent over to the side to cough and try to clear her throat. “What? Really?” she asked, her voice straining as she coughed again. “That, of all things, was what won you over?”

“You okay?” She waited until Beau nodded and coughed into her fist before answering. “It was kind of ruthless.”

“And you liked that? You’re a mother, what would you do if someone choked out your son?”

“Kill them,” Nott said, matter-of-factly. “And so would you. You protect your people and you’re ruthless about it. You barely knew us but you were willing to do that for us. I can respect that.”

“ ‘Respect’ is different from ‘like’. I respected Avantika but I didn’t like her.”

Nott seemed to think about that for a moment. “That’s a good point. Then I guess the first time I liked you was… When Caleb told us about why he’s scared of fire. You tried to comfort him about it. It didn’t work, and I’m not sure whether that was more your shitty communication or his self hatred, but you tried anyway.” She seemed thoughtful and then nodded. “That might be the thing I like the most about you. You always try and you’re good at dealing with Caleb’s bullshit.”

Beau stared at the half a sandwich still left in her hands. “Well… thanks, I guess. I didn’t know you thought that way about me.”

Nott snorted in amusement as she finished off her sandwich. She paused for a moment to lick the remains off her fingers before responding. “That’s because you’re almost as self deprecating as Caleb, you’re just bitchier about it.” She hoped out of her chair as Beau made a noise of disgust.

“Oh, gods, don’t say that. That’s the meanest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

Nott grinned and waved as she left the room. “Thanks for the sandwich!”


End file.
